


Terminal 38

by orphan_account



Series: Terminal Days [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cancer, Crack, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sequel, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, but chinese, don’t take this seriously, everyone is out of character, maybe except mo but he only talks once, mentioned daddy kink, mentioned incest, mentioned she li, mo guan shan cameo, not literally but literally, they are still chinese but they’re also muslim for some reason, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wat if xioa huy ddnt kild al of dem?!!?!?!





	Terminal 38

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of Terminal 19.  
> Also please read the tags before commenting.

were the fuc am I sed zenxi  
I kidnapd yu sed hiu  
fuc  
zengxi im not xoai sad hui IM YOR SISER ZAN QIN!!?!?!?!??!  
wat da fak wron wit u ar yu a fuckin yanderey  
zq:em nut jawpaniz wire cheniz bro  
zq:i know  
im a yandein inzted  
zzx: wherz jan yi  
zq: his body dekompzd 19 yerz agow  
zzx: wat  
zq: yur in koma for 19 yerz  
zq: brotr i wana mary u u nevr gev mi atentin letz hev a halal inzezt and radictve chid  
zzx: no  
zq: den die  
zzx: k  
zan qin stabd him 19 tems  
menwel at hel  
zzx: he tin wut hapnd  
ht: we surviwed fom dat brat due to yoai povers en i med mo momy and i bekam a dady we hed 1 bilin cheld tenks to fujos  
butt dey wer kidnepd buy teh chiniz rusin en nor koren govrmn  
en brenwashd den we had wol war 3 %90 of da popltion dyed en rezt of da worl bekum ayther bikam komnst or  
mgs: i comtd suyced butt hi also comtd to  
zzx: enowg talkng werz jin yi  
ht: wit shi lee  
zzx: ken i hev treesum wit u  
ht: fuk no hez my waifing  
zzx: k  
latr  
zzx:jain ye letz bekum lovrz agen  
jy: no em wit she lee  
zzx: how bout treesum  
jy: k  
en dey fukd iychotter forevr


End file.
